Te quiero pero no quiero
by Scarlett-nyan
Summary: Hinata se da cuenta que se está enamorando de Kageyama pero él no quiere enamorarse por lo que tratará que el pelinegro le deje de gustar, consiguiendo todo lo contrario. Kagehina. Extra con mpreg subido!
1. Te quiero pero no quiero

Hola! Esta es la primera vez que escribo un fic de Haikyuu! Siempre había escrito solo fics de Kuroko no Basket.

Hace mucho tiempo que no escribía por lo que pido disculpas si llega haber algún error en la ortografía y/o la narración.

Espero que les guste este fic de Kagehina, hace tiempo que quería escribir algo de ellos y al fin pude *u*

Este fic también lo he publicado en Amor Yaoi, en donde utilizo el seudónimo de Nai Nyan.

* * *

><p><span>Te quiero pero no quiero<span>

-_Oh no otra vez_- pensó frustrado el pelinaranja en una esquina del gimnasio - _Otra vez me quedé como tonto mirando a Kageyama_- se colocó su mano en su frente y comenzó a mirar el piso.

-Hinata, ¿te sientes bien?- le preguntó Suga preocupado al verlo con el ceño fruncido.

-Eh- respondió confuso- Si lo estoy, no se preocupe Suga-san – comenzó a reír animadamente.

-Ya veo- comentó no muy convencido.

Todos retomaron la práctica luego de un pequeño descanso.

Kageyama que de por si no tenía un buen humor el día de hoy estaba mucho peor, la razón no era nada más que el pequeño pelinaranja, el cual hace unos días se comportaba de una manera muy extraña y se equivocaba mucho en rematar el balón que él le levantaba.

-¡Hinata idiota!- le gritó enojado el pelinegro luego de levantarle el balón a Hinata el cual no lo alcanzó para rematarlo y se enredó con la malla.

-Eso dolió- se quejó en el piso y se levantó- ¡una vez más!- gritó ya recuperado.

-¿Una vez más? ¡Espero que esta vez no vuelvas a equivocarte!- le reclamó presionándole la cabeza como siempre suele hacerlo.

-¡Duele! ¡Me dejarás calvo!- se quejó.

Kageyama lo soltó y tomó nuevamente el balón para seguir practicando.

-_Yo ya tengo una idea de lo que me está pasando_- pensó Hinata mientras esperaba que Kageyama le levantara el balón- _Yo me estoy enamorando de Kageyama, por lo que cada vez que estoy con el me pongo muy nervioso, por lo que cada vez que el la levanta para mi yo me equivoco y no logro rematarla-_ saltó para rematar el balón pero lamentablemente para él, el balón pasó de largo y él le pegó al aire- _fallé otra vez, si tan solo no me hubiera dado cuenta que me gusta Kageyama esto no pasaría_- cerró los ojos frustrado.

-¡Hinata!- le gritó Kageyama pero esta vez no con una voz furiosa si no con una voz de preocupación.

-¿Eh?- alcanzó mencionar Hinata cuando cayó en los brazos de Kageyama y este lo tomó al estilo princesa- ¿Eh?- volvió a mencionar.

-¡¿Qué pasa hoy contigo? Andas extremadamente despistado al tanto que no te das cuenta de cómo te estás cayendo!- lo retó enojado.

-¿Eh?- dijo confundido.

-¡Te ibas a caer de espaldas! ¿Qué hubiera pasado si te hubieras fracturado?- le reclamó.

-¿Pero cuantas veces me he caído así? Incluso me caído de formas peores- dijo tranquilamente y bastante confundido.

Kageyama se sonrojó y lo botó al piso.

-¡Idiota!- le gritó enojado.

-¡Oh, Kageyama idiota! ¿Por qué me botaste?- le reclamó adolorido.

El pelinegro no le respondió y miró a su alrededor donde todos los del equipo lo miraban confundidos.

-Creo que hasta aquí será la práctica, pueden irse a sus casas- dijo el entrenador Ukai quien también estaba confundido.

-_¿Por qué Kageyama se preocupó por Hinata e incluso lo salvó de la caída?_- era lo que todos excepto Hinata se preguntaban.

Hinata se levantó del piso con el ceño fruncido.

_-¿Cómo rayos puede gustarme ese bruto?_- se preguntó el pelinaranja caminando junto a los demás hacia el camerino.

Ya estaba oscureciéndose, Hinata volvía hacia su casa manejando su bicicleta mientras muchas cosas pasaban por su mente.

-_Debo hacer algo para que me deje de gustar o si no, no podré estar tranquilo_- pensó decidido- _¿Pero qué puedo hacer?- _detuvo su bicicleta y comenzó a mirar el cielo- _¡Oh, ya se! Lo invitaré a una cita, la cual estoy seguro que Kageyama no aceptará, de esa forma me decepcionaré, me dejará de gustar y dejaré de sentirme tan extraño_- decidió y echó a andar nuevamente su bicicleta.

Llegó un nuevo día, era bastante temprano y Kageyama ya se encontraba practicando en el gimnasio.

-_¿Pero qué demonios me pasa?_- pensó frustrado el pelinegro mientras recordaba lo sucedido el día anterior cuando salvó a Hinata de caerse _–Ya acepté que estoy enamorado de él pero quedé conmigo mismo a que no haría cosas que le demostraran a los demás y a él que lo estoy_- pensó con los ojos cerrados apoyando un balón en su frente.

De repente las puertas del gimnasio se abrieron fuertemente mientras se dejaba ver como un pelinaranjo entraba.

-¡Oh Kageyama, que bueno que estás aquí y además solo!- exclamó Hinata feliz.

-¿Eh, por qué dices eso?- le preguntó confundido.

-Porque quiero decirte algo muy importante- dijo demostrándose seguro mientras por dentro moría de los nervios.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó sorprendido y curioso.

-¡Quiero que tengas una cita conmigo!- pidió con la mejillas un poco coloradas.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó completamente sonrojado- ¿Por qué? ¡¿Qué cosas estás diciendo?!- comenzó a decir desesperado.

-¿No quieres entonces?- preguntó apenado- _vamos di que no, así me decepcionaré y dejarás de gustarme_- pensó desesperado.

-Si quiero, está bien, acepto- respondió desviando la mirada.

-_¿Eh?- _pensó quedando en shock_- ¿Aceptó? ¿De verdad aceptó?_- el pequeño cuervo sintió una mezcla de alegría y desesperación por dentro de su corazón.

-¿Y cuándo sería la cita?- preguntó el pelinegro avergonzado.

-Hoy salimos temprano y además no habrá práctica, así que hoy- decidió aun estando un poco en shock.

-Está bien, te espero fuera del gimnasio cuando terminen las clases- decidió y salió del gimnasio dejando solo al pelinaranja.

Una vez a fuera Kageyama se colocó sus dos manos en su cara la cual estaba completamente sonrojada.

-¿_Acaso Hinata siento lo mismo que yo siento por él? Si me le confieso de seguro tenga una oportunidad, debo aprovechar esta cita para declarármele_- pensó Kageyama decidido y comenzó a caminar rumbo a su sala de clases.

Mientras tanto, Hinata se quedó completamente en shock dentro del gimnasio.

-_Iré a una cita con Kageyama_- pensó sorprendido y comenzó a mover su cabeza de forma horizontal- _aunque haya aceptado la cita aún puedo hacer que me deje de gustar, estoy seguro que será insoportable salir con él por lo que estoy seguro que eso hará que ya no me guste_- decidió completamente seguro que lo que él pensaba iba a funcionar y salió del gimnasio.

Terminaron las clases y Kageyama y Hinata se juntaron donde habían quedado.

-¿Y a dónde iremos?- le preguntó el pelinegro con el rostro serio.

_-¿Por qué me gusta alguien que es tan antipático?_- pensó frunciendo el ceño- no se- le respondió alegre.

Una vena se marcó en la frente de Kageyama y agarró al pelinaranjo de la cabeza.

-¡Tú me invitaste a una cita! ¿Cómo no sabes a dónde ir?- le gritó enojado.

-¡Duele estúpido Kageyama!- se quejó con dolor.

-Hinata idiota- le soltó la cabeza.

_-¿Acaso soy un masoquista? Me gusta este tipo que algún día me dejará sin pelo por tanto que me presiona la cabeza de esa forma brusca, ¿en serio como puede gustarme?- _pensó fastidiado- podemos ir al cine, luego a un parque a jugar voleibol, a comer helado, luego a… no se me ocurre que más – decidió un poco frustrado.

-Me parece bien- aceptó- vamos- le ofreció su mano.

-¿Eh?- dijo confundido.

-¡Eh!- exclamó dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y alejó su mano- ya vámonos- comenzó a adelantarse.

-¡Oye espérame!- le gritó enojado.

Estuvieron en silencio durante todo el camino hacia el cine, Hinata pensaba en cómo lograr que Kageyama le dejara de gustar y Kageyama pensaba en como confesársele a Hinata.

Una vez ya en el cine, comenzaron a mirar la cartelera.

-¡Quiero ver una comedia romántica!-

-¡Quiero ver una de terror!-

Dijeron a la misma vez Hinata y Kageyama respectivamente.

-Yo no quiero ver una de terror- dijo el pelinaranja con cara de asustado.

-Pero yo no quiero ver una comedia romántica- le respondió haciendo mala cara.

-O podríamos ver una de ciencia ficción- sugirió.

-Está bien- aceptó resignado.

Entraron a la sala de cine, habían varias personas, se sentaron en una de las últimas filas, colocaron entre medio de ellos unas cabritas (palomitas) que habían comprado a medias y esperaron a que empezara la película.

-_Espero poder entender la película, no sé porque tuve que sugerir una película de ciencia ficción, nunca las entiendo_- pensó Hinata con frustración.

La película comenzó, y todos estaban en completo silencio.

El tiempo pasó y Kageyama estaba bastante atento a la película mientras que Hinata ya ni la miraba porque le había perdido completamente el hilo. El pelinaranja miraba el perfil de su acompañante.

-_Qué lindo se ve cuando está concentrado-_ pensó Hinata con los ojitos brillosos hasta que cayó en cuenta a lo que hacía- _¿pero qué cosas digo? Debería estar molesto porque le está prestando atención a la película en vez de a mí, se supone que estamos en una cita pero también estamos en el cine y lo más lógico es prestarle atención a la película- _pensó completamente frustrado mientras se contradecía a sí mismo.

De repente Hinata iba a sacar cabritas (palomitas) cuando sintió algo extraño dentro del envase, era la mano de Kageyama que también estaba sacando cabritas.

-Oh, yo estaba sacando primero- le reclamó el pelinegro.

-¿Qué dices? Yo estaba sacando esas- reclamó.

-Aún quedan más, déjame sacar las que ya estaba sacando- lo miró molesto.

-No, esas son mías- se quejó.

-Ya te dije que son mías- también se quejó.

-Que son mías, Kageyama idiota-

-Idiota Hinata son mías-.

-¡Mías!-.

-¡Mías, idiota!-.

-¡Que no son tuya, son mías!-.

-¡Idiota!-.

-¡Estúpido!-.

-¡Ya cállense! ¡Dejen escuchar la película!- les gritaron las demás personas del cine tirándoles cabritas.

-Lo siento- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Todo por tu culpa, tonto Kageyama- le reclamó el pelinaranja.

-¿Mi culpa? Fue tu culpa- le respondió molesto.

-Fue tu culpa-

-Tú culpa-.

-¡Tú culpa!-

-¡Tú culpa!-.

-¡Tuya!-.

-¡Tuya!-.

-¡Que se callen!- les gritaron nuevamente y unos hombres se le acercaron, los agarraron de los brazos y los echaron del cine.

-¡¿Pero qué?!- gritó Hinata sorprendido ya fuera del cine.

-Esto es por tu culpa, no te callabas nunca- le reclamó Kageyama enojado.

-Fue culpa tuya, tú eras el que no se callaba- le reclamó molesto.

-Fue culpa tuya-.

-¡Tuya!-.

-¡Ah, ya da igual!- exclamó rindiéndose el pelinegro- da igual de quien haya sido la culpa después de todo ya nos echaron del cine- dijo fastidiado.

-Es cierto- susurró.

-Oh- dijo colocando su mano en el cabello del pelinaranja- tienes una cabrita, de seguro que es de las que nos tiraron, déjame ver que no te queden más- comenzó a revisarlo.

-Está bien- dijo despacito con el rostro completamente sonrojado.

Kageyama comenzó a sacar las cabritas que Hinata tenía pegadas en su cabello, en sus hombros y en su cuello.

-Vayamos a jugar voleibol- sugirió el setter una vez que terminó de revisar a Hinata.

-¡Sí!- sonrió animado haciendo sonrojar a su acompañante.

Llegaron al parque más cercano y pasaron jugando un largo rato hasta cansarse, luego se sentaron en una banca a descansar.

-Kageyama vayamos por unos helados- sugirió contento el pelinaranja.

-Yo iré, espérame aquí- se levantó de la banca.

-Pero tengo que pagarlo- dijo preocupado.

-No te preocupes, yo invito- digo desviando la mirada y caminando hacia un negocio que vendían helados de cono.

-_No debo dejarme engañar, el solo está siendo amable porque si, después hará algo molesto que hará que me dé cuenta que no tiene caso estar enamorado de él_- pensó frustrado.

-Hinata- lo llamó Kageyama ya de regreso con los helados.

-¡Oh, que rápido!- recibió el helado- ¡muchas gracias!- exclamó contento.

-No hay de que- respondió avergonzado y se sentó al lado de él.

Hinata comenzó a comer alegremente su helado mientras Kageyama lo miraba de reojo, ambos estuvieron así hasta que terminaron con sus helados.

_-Debo decirle lo que siento, este es el mejor momento_- pensó el pelinegro decidido- Hinata- lo llamó.

-¡Oh, un gato!- dijo emocionado levantándose de su puesto y acercándose al animal- mira Kageyama, un gatito gris, ven acarícialo- lo invitó.

-No- respondió mirando con los ojos muy abiertos al gatito.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó confundido.

-Yo no me llevo bien con los animales- confesó bajando la mirada y con voz bajita.

-Oh- dijo sorprendido y se le acercó tomándolo de la muñeca- entonces debemos cambiar eso- hizo que se levantara y se acercara al gato.

-¿Qué? ¡No Hinata idiota!- reclamó.

-Vamos- se puso de rodillas en el piso, Kageyama lo imitó, Hinata comenzó a acariciar al gatito- ves, es tranquilito, inténtalo tú también- dijo alegre.

-No- respondió rápidamente.

-Vamos- le tomó la mano y de a poco la movió hacia la espalda del gato- mueve tu mano despacio, el gatito no se molestará- explicó.

-No, yo no puedo- dijo nervioso.

Hinata comenzó a acariciar al gato con la mano de Kageyama.

-¡No! Hina…- exclamó sorprendido el pelinegro pero al ver que el gatito no se alejaba dejó que el pelinaranja siguiera haciéndolo acariciar al animal.

-Ves, está tranquilo- soltó la mano de Tobio- vamos ahora hazlo tu solo- dijo alegre.

Kageyama comenzó a acariciar al gatito, el felino comenzó a ronronear y acercarse más a su acariciante.

-Muy bien Kageyama- dijo alegre el pelinaranja.

El pelinegro comenzó a mirar profundamente a Shoyo mientras el solo miraba al gatito, de repente levantó la mirada y se dio cuenta de cómo lo miraba su compañero.

Ambos comenzaron a mirarse y a acercar de a poco su rostro el uno al otro.

-¡¿Eh?!- exclamó Hinata al darse cuenta de lo que hacían y se paró rápidamente- ya debemos irnos- dijo rápidamente y comenzó a adelantarse.

-¿Eh, Hinata?- dijo sorprendido el pelinegro, se levantó del piso y comenzó a seguir al pelinaranja.

-_¿Pero qué rayos acaba de suceder? Me estoy olvidando de mi objetivo, se supone que iba a hacer que me dejara de gustarme pero… pero se veía tan lindo acariciando al gatito- _pensó completamente frustrado.

Hinata caminaba tan rápido que no se dio cuenta que había una piedra la cual lo hizo tropezar, cerró los ojos esperando caer al piso pero algo o mejor dicho alguien lo detuvo.

-¡Ten más cuidado Hinata!- le gritó preocupado Kageyama quien había corrido y alcanzado a sujetarlo de que cayera.

-Kageyama- lo nombró aún sorprendido por la casi caída- _no me llamó idiota y además me salvó_- pensó mirándolo tranquilamente hasta que se dio cuenta de sus posiciones.

Kageyama tenía agarrado a Hinata por la cintura y la espalda y además lo tenía presionado a su pecho.

-Kageyama, gracias- dijo alejándose del pelinegro y parándose derechamente.

El pelinegro se quedó en silencio y comenzó a mirarlo sin pestañar.

-¿Kageyama?- lo miró confundido, el mencionado comenzó a acercarse al pequeño poco a poco.

Hasta que lo besó.

Fue un beso suave e inexperto pero lleno de sentimientos, Kageyama estaba completamente nervioso mientras que Hinata solo abrió extremadamente grande sus ojos debido a la sorpresa.

Se separaron del beso y Kageyama y Hinata se miraron a los ojos completamente sonrojados.

-_Tal vez deba dejar eso de desenamorarme y aceptar que estoy completamente enamorado de Kageyama-_ pensó el pelinaranja.

-Hinata, yo lo siento… no, quiero decir- dijo completamente nervioso el pelinegro- tú me gustas, yo, yo estoy enamorado de ti- confesó muy sonrojado.

Los ojos de Hinata volvieron abrirse extremadamente grande, sus mejillas y sus orejas se volvieron mucho más rojas que un tomate.

-Tú también- respondió nervioso y Kageyama lo miró sorprendido- tú también me gustas- confesó.

Kageyama lo abrazó.

-Hinata- lo nombró.

-Kageyama- también lo nombró.

-Yo estaba muy nervioso y dudoso sobre si debía confesarme pero cuando me invitaste a esta cita decidí que tenía que confesarme si o si- le confesó avergonzado.

-Yo sentía mucha inseguridad sobre mis sentimientos y si te soy sincero quería hacer que ya no me gustaras pero no funcionó, lo único que logré es darme cuenta que estoy enamorado de ti- le confesó botando algunas lágrimas de sus ojos.

Kageyama lo besó, esta vez más intensamente y seguro.

Ambos se separaron del beso por falta de aire, se miraron a los ojos, se sonrieron y se volvieron a besar.

Fue así como ambos terminaron confesando sus sentimientos y se volvieron mucho más unidos. Desde ese día dejaron de ser amigos y comenzaron a hacer algo mucho más profundo e íntimo, comenzaron a ser novios.

Sus peleas comenzaron a disminuir aunque seguían peleando por cosas sin sentidos de las cuales después solo terminaban riendo. Los del equipo se dieron cuenta de lo diferente que estaban tratándose y que cada vez estaban más unidos, algunos como Suga, Daichi y Kiyoko comenzaron a sospechar que esos dos estaban en una relación amorosa pero prefirieron no decir nada, el momento en que ellos decidieran decirles, ellos simplemente los apoyarían.

Y así fue como Kageyama y Hinata lograron dar ese paso a ser algo mucho más que amigos, lo que les sucederá después es algo que ellos mismos irán descubriendo a medida que llega el futuro, es algo que ellos mismos descubrirán estando juntos.

Fin.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado n.n<p>

Tengo pensado hacer un extra que contenga mpreg, si les gusta la idea ustedes me dicen :3

Por favor no olviden dejar review! *w*

Gracias por leer!


	2. Extra con mpreg

Hola! Quiero darles las gracias a quienes leyeron y a quienes dejaron review! *u*

De verdad muchas gracias me han hecho muy feliz *W*

Aquí he traído el extra con mpreg, espero que les guste :3

Pido disculpas si es que llega a haber algún error en la ortografía y/o en la narración u.u

* * *

><p><span>Extra con mpreg<span>

Desde ese día en el que confesaron sus sentimientos ya habían pasado tres meses, Kageyama y Hinata eran secretamente novios, nadie sabía sobre su relación y solo Suga, Daichi y Kiyoko tenían sospechas.

Era día viernes, ya era hora de que empezara la práctica pero llovía fuertemente por lo que era cancelada y los alumnos eran despechados a sus casas.

-¡Oh, no traje paraguas!- exclamó Hinata frustrado en la salida del instituto.

-Pero si la lluvia estaba pronosticada para esta hora- le respondió Kageyama confundido.

-Lo sé, pero se me quedó el paraguas en mi casa- contó bajando la mirada avergonzado.

-No hay caso- suspiró- compartiré mi paraguas contigo- decidió mirándole serio.

-No es necesario, no te preocupes- dijo nervioso.

-Oye, por cierto, ¿Cómo te irás a tu casa en bicicleta con esta lluvia?- preguntó.

-¿Eh? Dejaré mi bicicleta aquí y tomaré un autobús, creo- dijo frustrado.

-¿Y cómo llegarás al paradero sin mojarte?- preguntó curioso y alzando la ceja.

De repente la lluvia comenzó mucho muchísimo más fuerte.

-Creo que aceptaré lo de compartir el paraguas contigo- dijo nervioso.

-Me parece bien- respondió sonriendo levemente.

De repente unos truenos comenzaron a escucharse.

-¡¿Eh?!- gritó el pelinaranja asustado, Kageyama aprovechó la distracción de su novio y lo besó rápidamente- ¡¿Kageyama?!- gritó sorprendido.

-Lo siento- dijo con ningún rastro de estar arrepentido- Oye, ¿no quieres venir a mi casa? Creo que será mejor que pases la noche conmigo y mañana te vayas a tu casa cuando pare la lluvia- sugirió.

-¡¿Qué, a tu casa?!- exclamó sorprendido- no, no quiero molestar- dijo nervioso.

-Mis padres no estarán- dijo tranquilo.

-¿Eh?- se sorprendió y comenzó a sonrojarse- está bien- aceptó.

-Muy bien, vámonos- lo tomó de la mano, abrió el paraguas y comenzaron a caminar juntos bajo la lluvia.

Llegaron a la casa del pelinegro, la cual era una casa que por fuera lucía normal como cualquier otra mientras que por dentro se veía muy acogedora.

-Con permiso- susurró Hinata nervioso entrando a la sala de estar.

-Te pasaré ropa para que te cambies, terminamos mojándonos igual- dijo Kageyama mientras se dirigía a su habitación- espérame aquí- pidió.

-Tú estás más mojado que yo, y eso fue por mi culpa- comentó apenado.

-No quiero que te resfríes- dijo y se fue a buscar ropa.

Hinata comenzó a observar el lugar mientras muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza.

-_Oh no, esta es la primera vez que vengo a la casa de Kageyama, y además estamos solos-_ pensó nervioso.

-Hinata- lo llamó el pelinegro ya de regreso- puedes ocupar el baño para secarte y cambiarte - le indicó el lugar con sus manos.

-Gracias- dijo tranquilo y recibió las prendas de ropa.

El pelinaranja entró el baño, cerró la puerta con pestillo y se sentó en el piso.

-_¿Qué haré? Estoy completamente nervioso, Kageyama y yo nunca antes hemos intimidado, y ahora que estamos solos, si algo llega a pasar- _abrazó las prendas de ropa-_ tengo miedo_- pensó confundido.

Hinata se levantó del piso y comenzó a cambiarse de ropa, una vez fuera del baño se acercó a Kageyama completamente avergonzado.

-Esto- dijo sonrojado el pelinaranja y Kageyama comenzó a reírse- ¡No te rías! Tu ropa me queda muy grande- le reclamó enojado.

-No es mi culpa que seas tan pequeño- dijo parando de reír y entrando al baño.

-Tonto Kageyama- murmuró muy avergonzado.

Pasó un rato y el pelinegro salió del baño ya con una ropa seca.

-¿Quieres comer algo?- le preguntó al pequeño cuervo.

-Si- respondió dudoso.

-Ya deja de estar tan nervioso- le reclamó enojado.

-¡No estoy nervioso!- exclamó molesto.

El joven setter de Karasuno comenzó a calentar una pizza que estaba en su refrigerador, preparó té y se sentó en un bonito comedor de cuatro sillas junto a su novio.

-Toma- le entregó un pedazo de pizza al pelinaranja.

-Gracias- susurró recibiéndola y ambos empezaron a comer.

Para sorpresa de Kageyama, Hinata estaba completamente silencioso y distraído.

-Hinata- lo nombró serio.

-Dime- respondió dudoso.

-¿Estás nervioso por qué nunca antes nos hemos acostado y justo ahora estamos solos?- preguntó sinceramente.

El pelinaranja que justo estaba tomando té cuando escuchó la pregunta, le escupió todo el líquido en la cara- ¡¿Qué has dicho?!- exclamó sorprendido y sonrojado.

-Así que era eso- suspiró frustrado y secándose la cara con una servilleta.

-Yo, no- trató de decir algo pero no se le ocurría nada.

-No tienes por qué estar preocupado por eso- se levantó de la mesa y lo abrazó.

-Kageyama- lo nombró respondiendo el abrazo y suspirando tranquilo.

-No tengas miedo, trataré que no te duela- le prometió sonriéndole.

-¿Eh?- dijo confundido cuando Kageyama lo tomó en brazos al estilo princesa.

-Confía en mí- comenzó a caminar rumbo a su habitación, entró y lo dejó en su cama.

-¿Kageyama?- lo nombró confundido.

El pelinegro cerró la puerta de su habitación y se subió a su cama, acercándose poco a poco al rostro de Hinata y dándole un beso en la frente.

-Kageyama, esta es mi primera vez- confesó muy nervioso.

-La mía también- respondió tranquilo y lo besó en los labios- todo estará bien, ¿sí?- le acarició la mejilla tiernamente.

-Está bien- aceptó dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

Hinata se recostó en la cama mientras Kageyama se colocó encima de él, ambos empezaron a besarse y a desvestirse. Siendo esa habitación la única testigo de cómo esos dos enamorados se hicieron uno esa lluviosa noche.

Llegó la mañana, Kageyama y Hinata dormían desnudos plácidamente tapados con unas blancas sábanas.

El pelinegro fue el primero en despertar, sonrió al ver como su novio dormía al igual que un ángel sobre su pecho. Kageyama comenzó a acariciarle el cabello y a besarle la frente mientras observaba la belleza que desprendía su amado.

Pasaron dos meses después de aquella noche, su relación se volvió muchísimo más unida, apasionada e íntima, Hinata volvió a ir varias veces más a la casa de Kageyama a pasar la noche en donde más de una vez volvieron a intimidar.

Era un día caluroso, ya era de tarde y todos se encontraban en el gimnasio practicando, todos armoniosamente como siempre hasta que el ruido de una caída los hizo sorprenderse y preocuparse a todos.

-¿Hinata te encuentras bien?- le preguntó el capitán preocupado mientras todos los demás comenzaron a rodearlo, el pelinaranja estaba tirado en el piso mientras colocaba sus manos en su cabeza.

-Estoy bien es solo que me maree un poco- respondió tranquilo.

-¡Hinata!- exclamó muy preocupado el pelinegro, se colocó de rodillas en el piso y se acercó a él.

-Estoy bien, tranquilo- le sonrió y se levantó del piso, el pelinegro lo imitó mirándolo muy preocupado- Estoy bien, lamento haberles preocupado- se disculpó con los del equipo.

Todos lo miraron no muy convencidos, los había sorprendido por completo el que cayera de repente y también les sorprendía la reacción de Kageyama.

-Oh, quien lo diría, el rey se preocupa por sus ciudadanos- comentó burlesco Tsukishima.

-¡Cállate, Tsukishima!- le reclamó molesto el pelinegro.

-Oh, veo que Kageyama y Shoyo están mucho más unidos- comentó Noya sonriendo.

-Es cierto, ahora se preocupan mucho el uno por el otro y además ya no pelean tanto- comentó Tanaka sorprendido.

Los mencionados se sonrojaron excesivamente y bajaron la mirada avergonzados.

-¡¿Pero qué cosas dicen Nishinoya-senpai, Tanaka-senpai?!- preguntó rápidamente Hinata.

-¡Es cierto! ¿Por qué me preocuparía por ese idiota?- les preguntó Kageyama.

-¡¿Cómo que idiota?!- le reclamó el pelinaranja acercándosele enojado cuando otro mareo le vino y comenzó a caer al piso el cual no alcanzó a tocar porque su novio lo alcanzó a sujetar.

-¡Hinata!- exclamaron todos preocupados.

-Llévenlo a la enfermería- les dijo Takeda-sensei muy nervioso y preocupado.

Kageyama lo tomó en brazos al estilo princesa- yo lo llevaré- dijo mientras todos lo miraron muy sorprendidos.

-No es necesario, estoy bien- se opuso el pequeño cuervo el cual estaba muy pálido, el pelinegro lo ignoró y salió del gimnasio rumbo a la enfermería.

Una vez allá, Hinata fue recostado en una de las camillas.

-Kageyama, te dije que no era necesario- le reclamó avergonzado.

-Si es necesario, estás muy raro- le respondió molesto.

-Siento nauseas- se quejó colocándose una mano en su rostro.

-Hinata- lo mencionó agarrándole una mano y dándole un beso en la frente.

De repente escucharon un quejido, Kageyama se dio la vuelta y vio como todos los del equipo los miraban completamente sorprendidos y shockeados.

-¡No es lo que parece!- gritó el pelinegro completamente sonrojado.

Suga y Daichi comenzaron a reír nerviosos y Kiyoko suspiró sonriendo, a pesar de que tenían sospechas, el saber que estaban en lo cierto los sorprendía de todas formas.

-¡¿Así que ustedes dos están saliendo?!- exclamaron aún en shock Noya y Tanaka.

-Si- les respondió Hinata sonriendo.

-Si- respondió también Kageyama quien miraba hipnotizado el piso mientras moría de la vergüenza.

-Estos jóvenes de hoy en día- comentó riendo el entrenador Ukai.

-Que increíble- comentó alegre Takeda.

-¡Hinata te hemos perdido!- gritaron dramáticamente y abrazándose Noya y Tanaka.

-Ya, ya- trató Asahi de calmarlos.

-Así que Hinata ahora es una reina- comentó burlesco Tsukishima.

-Buena, Tsukki- lo apoyó Yamaguchi.

-Tsk, estúpido Tsukishima- reclamó el pequeño cuervo.

Todos comenzaron a reír y a olvidar la razón por la que se encontraban en la enfermería hasta que los malestares de Hinata volvieron.

-Oh, quiero vomitar- se quejó colocando sus manos en su boca mientras lo demás lo miraban preocupados.

De repente una enfermera se les acercó- Oh, estás muy pálido pequeño- comentó sorprendida.

Hinata la miró iba a mentir diciendo que se encontraba bien cuando le vino un fuerte mareo que lo hizo desmayarse.

-¡Hinata!- lo nombró su novio muy preocupado.

-Deben llevarlo al médico a hacerse exámenes lo más antes posible- dijo seria la enfermera.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza. Pasó un rato y Hinata volvió a despertar.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó confundido.

-Te desmayaste- le respondió Daichi.

-Oh- se tocó la frente.

-Mañana te llevaremos al médico para saber qué es lo que tienes- le dijo preocupado Takeda.

-Está bien- respondió apenado.

…

Llegó un nuevo día, después de clases todos se reunieron en el gimnasio, preparados para acompañar a Hinata al médico.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntaron al pelinaranja.

-Vomité mi desayuno antes de salir de casa y ahora antes de venir para acá vomité mi almuerzo- respondió asqueado y apenado.

-Y casi se desmaya después de vomitar- contó serio Kageyama.

Pasó un rato y todos fueron al médico. Hinata entró acompañado por Takeda a hablar con el doctor mientras que Kageyama y los demás esperaban afuera.

El doctor revisó a Hinata y le mandó hacerse unos exámenes, luego de un rato les informó lo que le sucedía.

-Lo que tiene Hinata-kun no es ninguna enfermedad- comentó el doctor mirando los papeles- no son muchos pero existen este tipo de casos- dijo serio.

-¿Qué cosa doctor?- le preguntó preocupado Takeda-sensei mientras Hinata lo miraba confundido.

-Hinata-kun estás embarazado, tienes 3 semanas- respondió mirando al pelinaranja- felicidades- le sonrió.

Hinata y Takeda quedaron en shock con la noticia, pensaron que podía ser una broma pero la cara seria del doctor les mostraba que hablaba en serio.

-¿Eh? Pero si yo soy hombre- dijo completamente sorprendido el pequeño cuervo.

-Son pocos los casos pero hay hombres que si pueden embarazarse- respondió serio el hombre.

Takeda y Hinata salieron de la sala del doctor, el profesor ya estaba en calma pero el pelinaranja continuaba en shock.

-¿Qué les dijeron?- preguntó Ukai un poco dudoso al ver el rostro de Hinata.

Kageyama se acercó a su novio- ¿Qué sucedió?- le preguntó preocupado, el rematador le respondió entregándole los papeles de los exámenes.

El pelinegro los leyó detenidamente y quedó en completo shock- ¿Eh? ¿Estás embarazado?- mencionó muy sorprendido.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamaron también muy sorprendidos los demás.

-Lo siento, necesito tomar aire- comentó Hinata alejándose de todos y yendo a un bello jardín que habían en el centro médico.

Kageyama lo siguió, aún continuaba impactado por la noticia, se quedó parado detrás de él en completo silencio.

-¿Qué voy hacer?- comentó con la voz quebrada- no sé qué voy hacer- dijo colocando sus manos en su vientre.

-No estás solo en esto- comentó el pelinegro suspirando- es bastante sorprendente pero no hay nada más que podamos hacer además que aceptarlo- dijo serio.

-Yo estoy feliz pero también tengo miedo- confesó.

-Hinata- se colocó frente a él y vio cómo su novio derramaba algunas lágrimas- todo estará bien, saldremos adelante y tendremos a nuestro hijo- dijo colocando sus manos en el vientre del pelinaranja.

-Kageyama- lo nombró y rompió a llorar, el setter lo abrazó para darle seguridad y hacerle saber que no estaba solo.

-Confía en mí, Shoyo- comentó sonriendo y Hinata lo miró sorprendido.

-Sabes algo- sonrió- creo que una de las razones por las que me enamoré de ti es que con unas pocas palabras puedes llenarme de confianza y acabar con todos mis miedos- confesó alegre y botando unas últimas lágrimas.

El pelinegro lo miró sorprendido, le sonrió y le robó un beso.

-Es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre- comentó el pelinaranja alegre.

-No te acostumbres- contestó avergonzado.

-Seremos padres, Tobio- dijo sonriendo.

-Así es- lo abrazó- te amo, Shoyo- lo besó en los labios.

De repente escucharon unos bullicios detrás de ambos, eran los demás que los habían seguido y habían visto toda la escena.

-Esto es mucho mejor que un manga shoujo- comentó Tanaka llorando dramáticamente.

-Tienes razón, Ryu, eso ha sido muy romántico- comentó Noya quien también lloraba de manera dramática.

-¡¿Eh?!- exclamaron Kageyama y Hinata completamente sorprendidos y sonrojados.

-Felicidades chicos- les dijeron Suga, Daichi, Kiyoko y Asahi alegremente.

-Ahora deberás cuidarte bien, Hinata-kun- comentó Takeda sonriéndole.

-Quien diría que ustedes hacían cosas adultos- comentó Tsukishima mirándolos burlesco y sonriendo.

-¡Es cierto!- exclamó Noya sorprendido.

-¡Estos mocosos de primer año tienen más experiencias que sus senpais!- reclamó Tanaka llorando falsamente.

-Porque no creo que un bebé lo traiga una cigüeña- dijo Tsukki riendo.

Kageyama y Hinata se quedaron sin palabras y sus rostros estaban mucho más rojos que un tomate.

Todos comenzaron a reír y a felicitar a los futuros padres, todos volvieron al instituto y al gimnasio, llegó la tarde y era hora que todos regresaran a sus respectivos hogares.

Kageyama y Hinata caminaban hacia la salida.

-Sabes Kageyama, gracias a ti y gracias a nuestro equipo me siento muy seguro y confiado- confesó el pelinaranja alegre y sonrojado.

-Yo igual, me alegra mucho que nuestro equipo nos diera palabras de apoyo- confesó desviando la mirada- estoy muy feliz de saber que tendremos un hijo- lo tomó del hombro y atrajo la cabeza de su novio hacia su pecho.

-Te amo- susurró sonrojado.

-Y yo a ti- sonrió.

Comenzó a pasar el tiempo, Hinata empezó a dejar de practicar pero aún asistía a las prácticas para estar con los del equipo y su novio, comenzó a tener antojos y cambios de humores. A veces lloraba por cosas pequeñas o se volvía mucho más malhumorado que Tobio, como karma para el pelinegro él debía soportar todas las mañas de su novio.

Los padres de Kageyama se enteraron del embarazo del pelinaranja y les dieron su total apoyo, los padres de Hinata se enteraron después cuando a Shoyo se le comenzó a notar un pequeño bultito en su vientre, ellos también les dieron su apoyo a los jóvenes e incluso se emocionaron al tanto de empezar a comprarle regalos a su futuro nieto.

Pasaron aproximadamente 7 meses y ya una bella pancita se le notaba a Hinata, él estaba con licencia pre-natal por lo que no asistía al colegio. Kageyama iba a visitarlo todos los días después de la práctica y casi siempre lo acompañaban los demás de karasuno.

El pelinaranja estaba sentado en un sillón de la sala de estar de su casa mientras acariciaba su vientre, ya estaba atardeciendo y sabía que en cualquier momento llegaría su novio.

-Oh pequeñito ya falta poco para que nazcas- le dijo a su bebé con ternura el cual le respondía dándole pataditas.

-¿Será un niño o una niña?- le preguntó su hermana Natsu quien se sentó al lado de él y comenzó a acariciar el vientre de su hermano.

-Lo sabremos cuando nazca- le respondió alegre.

-Yo quiero que sea niña- comentó haciendo un puchero- aunque sea lo que sea lo querré igual y jugaré con el- dijo emocionada, Shoyo solo comenzó a reír contento.

De repente la puerta de la entrada comenzó a ser golpeada.

-¡Oh, Tobio onii-chan ya llegó!- exclamó contenta la pequeña pelinaranja y fue abrirle la puerta.

-Buenas tardes, Natsu- la saludó Kageyama.

-Bienvenido Tobio onii-chan- lo saludó alegre.

-¡Oh Kageyama bienvenido!- lo saludó su novio.

-¿Cómo estás, Hinata?- se le acercó y se sentó al lado de él, lo saludó dándole un beso en la mejilla- ¿cómo estás, bebé?- saludó acariciando el vientre de su novio.

-Estamos bien- le respondió alegre el pelinaranja- sabes Kageyama, quiero comer sushi- pidió bajando la mirada.

-Mañana te traigo- dijo acariciándole la cabeza.

-Pero quiero comer ahora- reclamó.

-Me hubieras dicho antes, tendrá que ser mañana- dijo dudoso.

-¡Pero yo quiero ahora!- reclamó con un puchero- ¡ahora! Mañana tal vez ya no quiera, yo quiero ahora- reclamó infantilmente.

-Ya te dije que no- le respondió frustrado.

-¡Pero yo quiero ahora! ¡¿Qué hago si el bebé me sale con cara de sushi por quedarme con las ganas?!- le preguntó molesto.

-¿De dónde has sacado eso?- preguntó fastidiado y suspiró, Hinata solo hizo un puchero que lo hacía ver adorable, Kageyama lo besó y lo abrazó.

-Oigan yo sigo aquí- reclamó Natsu quien estaba frente a ellos.

-¡Oh, lo siento!- exclamaron ambos a la misma vez sonrojados.

…

El tiempo siguió pasando hasta que Hinata cumplió los 9 meses, tenía fuertes contracciones y en cualquier momento se le rompía la fuente anunciando el nacimiento del bebé.

Era un día viernes y todos los de karasuno se encontraban en la casa del pelinaranja visitándolo.

-¡Sobrino, nace ya que te queremos conocer!- exclamaron Noya y Tanaka emocionados acariciando el vientre de Hinata- ¡Oh, se movió!- dijeron contentos.

El pelinaranja solo reía y se tocaba el vientre sintiendo las pataditas de su bebé, de repente sintió una cálida mano en su vientre la cual era de su novio quien también estaba sintiendo las pataditas.

De repente una fuerte contracción le vino a Hinata y comenzó a sentirse húmedo.

-¡Se rompió la fuente!- exclamó sorprendido y con muchos dolores.

-¡Rápido hay que llevarlo al hospital!- exclamó Daichi.

Justo ese día Natsu y los padres de Hinata no se encontraban por los que de karasuno se las arreglaron para llevar a Shoyo al hospital. Kiyoko llamó a los padres de Hinata y Kageyama los cuales partieron rápidamente hacia el hospital.

-Kageyama- lo nombró Hinata llorando mientras estaba acostado en una camilla y era llevado a la sala de parto.

-Tranquilo, yo estaré contigo, Shoyo- le agarró la mano para calmarlo, el mencionado le sonrió mientras varias lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

Hinata entró a la sala de parto acompañado de Kageyama, el doctor y varias enfermeras.

Los de Karasuno junto a los padres de Hinata y de Kageyama que recién habían llegado se quedaron en la sala de espera, todos muy nerviosos y ansiosos por el nacimiento del bebé.

Pasó un rato y el doctor junto a una enfermera salieron de la sala de parto con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

-Ya ha nacido, es una muy linda y sana niñita- les contó el doctor alegre.

Todos comenzaron a alegrarse, a abrazarse y a sonreír.

Mientras tanto, Hinata tenía en sus brazos a su bebé y Kageyama estaba a su lado.

La bebé fue llamada Kageyama Sora*, era pequeñita y muy linda, tenía el cabello negro como su padre y los ojos de color chocolate con la piel muy blanca como su madre.

-Es hermosa- dijo Kageyama sonriendo.

-Verdad que si- respondió Hinata también sonriendo.

-Nuestra hija, al fin nació- comentó botando unas lágrimas.

-Oh, ¿Kageyama estás llorando?- dijo sorprendido.

-Claro que no- desvió la mirada y se secó los ojos.

-No tiene nada de malo que llores- sonrió- Sora-chan, mamá y papá estaban esperando que nacieras con muchas ansias- le comentó alegre a su hija.

Kageyama besó a su novio en los labios.

-Sora, papá tiene cara de malo pero en realidad es una buena persona- le dijo el pelinaranja riendo.

-Oye no le digas esas cosas- reclamó el pelinegro riendo- sabes Sora, tu madre podrá parecer muy infantil e insoportable pero en realidad es alguien muy responsable y preocupado, cuando te sientas mal el de seguro te animará con solo sonreírte- le dijo a su bebé.

-Oye- le reclamó sonrojado- Sora-chan, mamá y papá siempre estarán ahí para apoyarte y siempre te amaremos mucho- le comentó con una gran sonrisa.

La bebé los miraba confundida cuando hizo una pequeña sonrisa con sus labios.

-¡Oh, está sonriendo!- exclamó Hinata contento.

-Es cierto- le besó la frente a su novio.

Luego de un rato los padres de Kageyama y Hinata junto a los de karasuno entraron a conocer a Sora, todos estaban muy felices y los felicitaron por la bella bebé.

-¡Es muy linda!- exclamaron emocionados Noya y Tanaka.

-Felicidades- les dijeron los de tercer año.

-Muchas gracias- respondieron sonriendo Kageyama y Hinata.

-Es muy bella, ¿cómo se llama?- preguntó alegre Yamaguchi.

-Se llama Sora, Kageyama Sora- respondió contento el pelinaranja.

-Oh, esperemos que no sea como su padre- comentó burlesco Tsukishima.

-Yo espero lo mismo- comentó burlesco Hinata.

-¡Oigan!- reclamó ofendido Kageyama.

-Es broma- comenzó a reír a su novio.

-Yo no bromeaba- dijo tranquilo Tsukki.

-Tsk, Tsukishima idiota- reclamó el pelinegro.

-Ya, ya- lo calmó el pequeño cuervo.

…

Después de ese día pasaron dos años, la pequeña bebé ya había aprendido a caminar y balbuceaba algunas palabras.

Kageyama y Hinata junto a su hija se encontraban en un parque, Sora tenía el cabello el cabello largo y sedoso, tenía puesto un vestidito y unos zapatos morados y estaba en brazos de Shoyo.

-Mamá, papá- balbuceaba la pequeña mientras en sus manos tenía un peluche de una pelota voleibol.

-Sora-chan está cada vez más grande- comentó contento Hinata.

Kageyama colocó su brazo en su espalda y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo.

-Es cierto- comentó alegre el pelinegro.

-Estoy muy feliz de estar con ustedes- confesó alegremente.

-¿Pero qué cosas estás diciendo justo ahora?- preguntó riendo.

-Creo que me estoy dejando llevar por la emoción- comentó sonriendo.

El pelinegro lo besó en los labios- Te amo, Shoyo- sonrió.

-Yo también te amo, Tobio- sonrió también.

-Amo, amo- balbuceó la bebé haciendo reír a sus padres.

Momento así eran los favoritos de Hinata, el poder estar con su amados novio e hija disfrutando de pequeñas cosas.

Ya no les preocupaba mucho lo que después pudiera suceder, mientras estuvieran juntos saldrían adelante apoyándose el uno el otro, dando lo mejor para ser felices y para darle felicidad a su pequeña hija y a los hijos que en el futuro tendrían.

Fin.

* * *

><p>*Sora significa cielo, pongo esto porque no está demás decirlo xD<p>

Espero que les haya gustado n.n

Por favor dejen review *u*

Muchas gracias por leer y por el apoyo! Las quiero! *w*


End file.
